Incertidumbre
by ZAHAKI
Summary: [JudAla Week - Día 5] Lo peligroso no era su magia


Bueno, me atrasé en el 5to día pero igual pienso subir los 7 fics con sus temáticas correspondientes. El tema de éste es "Magia" y la verdad creo que me fui un poquito al carajo, para ser sincera me hubiera gustado desarrollarlo en varios capítulos para cubrir losvacíos que dejé, pero espero que igual puedan disfrutarlo.

Ya saben a quien pertenece Magi ¿no? Bueno, lean.

* * *

**Incertidumbre**

**By: Zahaki**

El único sonido en la habitación del rey, era el de la pluma deslizándose por los documentos que no alcanzó a terminar en su despacho. Era una de aquellas raras ocasiones en las que no se entretenía ni siquiera con el ruido del viento colándose por su ventana o el de las olas rompiendo contra los muros de Sindria.

Sinbad, cansado, se dejó caer contra el espaldar para relajar su tensa espalda encontrando en el movimiento, una excusa para seguir acumulando trabajo; y por obviedad, ganarse un reprimenda de Ja'far por no cumplir con su trato. La verdad, entre costumbres, no le importaba una larga charla con su visir acompañada de un par de copas tras la diatriba que presagiaba.

El silencio durmiente de Sindria no fue suficiente para calmarle, de hecho, pudo notar una muy breve agitación en la corriente que ventilaba su habitación y en confirmación, sus ojos notaron como la llama de las velas se movieron erráticamente antes de volver a su posición inicial. Sinbad colocó la pluma en el escritorio antes de masajearse el centro de sus ojos con evidente cansancio aprovechando la interrupción.

— ¿No es un poco tarde para las visitas?

La pregunta salió en un tono moderado, a tal punto que ni siquiera se molestó en tomar eso como pretexto para abandonar su trabajo, por el contrario, se limitó a tomar de vuelta la pluma entre sus dedos sin siquiera dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana donde la sombra recostada relajadamente sobre el alfeizar le miraba con la diversión acentuada en sus facciones. Retomó el escrito a pesar de haber perdido por completo la concentración como medida de precaución.

—Tan servicial como siempre Su _Tonteza_—ironizó, no sin diversión el inesperado visitante mientras una de sus piernas se balanceaba perezosamente como un péndulo fuera de la ventana—. La verdad, pensé que el recibimiento sería un poco más llamativo ¿Tan confiado estás que ni siquiera correrás por tus contenedores?

Sinbad, imperturbable, siguió escribiendo, manteniendo la esperanza de que el invasor se retirara al no encontrar la diversión que seguramente buscaba—O tal vez es que tus intenciones son demasiado claras—dijo finalmente rindiéndose a la idea de ahuyentar al _Magi_ con su falta de atención.

— ¿Qué sabes de mis intenciones? —Inquirió Judal tras un minuto de silencio saltando del alfeizar, aterrizando con mutismo sobre la alfombra e ingresando por completo a la habitación con paso lento. Su trenza se balanceaba lánguidamente tras su espalda formando pronunciadas ondulaciones en su andar—Si se me antoja, puedo aplastar tu vida en este instante.

—Pero eso no es lo que se te antoja en este momento, ¿no es así?

Judal le observó con rostro indemne unos segundos antes de esbozar una torcida sonrisa y sentarse en el sillón frente al rey, sin ninguna clase de protocolo como de costumbre. Los hombros de Sinbad se destensaron considerablemente, pero aún mantenía una disimulada alerta mientras observaba al muchacho colocar sus pies descalzos sobre el escritorio.

—Por eso me agradas—admitió el _Magi_ con satisfacción—. Sería una pena matarte ahora y privarme de toda la diversión que un rey idiota como tú puede darme, aunque sigo pensando que toda esa fuerza sería mucho más útil conmigo a tu lado.

El monarca sonrió aunque el adjetivo le irritó un poco—Supongo que no me equivoco al pensar que no has venido a proponerte de nuevo—le interrumpió ganándose una mirada un tanto venenosa por la intencional elección de palabras.

—Tsk. Al menos déjame mantener la costumbre, pero tienes razón—dijo desviando la mirada hacia el exterior con una postura de completo desinterés—. Hay cosas más interesantes en esta vida que tu fuerza, Sinbad. Así que tendrás que inventarte un nuevo espectáculo porque si terminas aburriéndome-

—No soy tu bufón, Judal—cortó tajante y sin ceder a pesar de su clara desventaja—. ¿Te importaría ir al grano?

—Los ancianos realmente son aburridos…—dijo con pesar para sí mismo sin siquiera devolverle la mirada— Da igual, sólo quería echar un vistazo para confirmar algo que ha estado molestándome—respondió calmadamente. La mirada rojiza aún perdida por la ventana le dio la impresión al monarca de que el muchacho estaba allí más por compromiso que por gusto. Sinbad no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso ante todo lo que Judal representaba esa noche, había perdido la sonrisa burlesca y aunque sus comentarios desdeñosos se mantenían, podía notarse a millas de distancia que era por simple costumbre. Se mantuvo callado esperando a que el Oráculo continuara, y en ese momento, éste volvió la mirada hacia él con una seriedad que le hizo estremecerse algo turbado—. ¿Qué planeas hacer con esos monigotes a tu servicio?

Por un momento se quedó en silencio, sin comprender del todo a qué se refería hasta que su cerebro comenzó a hacer sinapsis, asociando el despectivo adjetivo a sus invitados— ¿Te refieres a Alibaba y Aladdin? —preguntó con ligera sorpresa tras algunos pestañeos. Le extrañaba que el _Magi _no hubiera ido antes a replantear las dudas que a todos les competía, incluso a él. Sobre el tema de un cuarto «Amado por el Rukh» no se había hablado más pese a su innata curiosidad.

_¿Quién si no?_ Estuvo tentado a decir Judal pero sólo respondió con un agrio chasquido de lengua—Más por el enano que por su inútil candidato—admitió entrecerrando los ojos—. Tú no pareces del tipo que él escogería como su rey y aun así le brindas toda tu hipócrita hospitalidad. No te comprendo y mucho menos a ese pequeño idiota.

Cruzó ambas manos delante de su rostro para ocultar la sonrisa, una que le fue imposible reprimir. No todos los días veía a un _Magi_ orgulloso como el que estaba frente a él comiéndose la cabeza ante las incertidumbres más naturales de la vida. El muchacho de mirada carmesí daba el aspecto de estar desorientado para satisfacción de la diversión del rey sindriano. El hecho de que Sinbad comenzara a ser desplazado del interés de Judal, en sí, no representaba ninguna molestia.

—En primer lugar—dijo el rey de los siete mares suavemente—, ¿por qué te interesa comprenderlo?

Judal poco pudo hacer para disimular la sorpresa. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su rostro se había congelado por unos momentos como si apenas cayera en cuenta de que había hablado de más con la persona menos indicada. Terminó frunciendo el ceño con molestia por primera vez desde que había llegado.

— "¿Por qué?" preguntas…—repitió con desdén— Como si me viera obligado a responderte algo—argumentó sin mucho convencimiento. Su voz salió perezosa y Sinbad supo que fue una excusa para evadir su propia revelación.

—Tienes razón—aceptó el mayor levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la ventana a contemplar su reino. Se reservó cualquier otro comentario y se volvió de nuevo a Judal—. Pero ya que estás aquí, podrías verlo por ti mismo.

Cuando él fue citado a la alcoba del rey, nunca se esperó algo como eso. Su mirada inmediatamente había buscado al tío Sinbad, pero pronto se encontró con los rubíes de Judal afilados en su dirección, haciéndole olvidar que no eran los únicos en la habitación. Aladdin frunció el ceño mientras sus manos buscaban la flauta que sostenía su cuello, extrañando al instante las hendiduras que formaban la estrella de ocho puntas que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

Se preparó para cualquier comentario sarcástico y desdeñoso, pero quien habló primero fue el rey de Sindria:

—Ya, ya—intentó calmar con voz jovial haciendo que Aladdin le mirara con confusión, apenas reparando que seguía ahí—. No te preocupes Aladdin, Judal sólo quiere saber algunas cosas de tu Rukh no hay que tener tantas reservas.

El niño parpadeó confundido hacia el rey, con una marcada expresión de desacuerdo y poco le faltó para refutar aquella aseveración, pero la voz del muchacho se alzó antes de que él pudiera emitir sonido alguno.

—Nada te garantiza que yo no intente algo contra este mocoso o tu adorado reino, Sinbad—Aladdin volvió la mirada hacia él y odiaba el hecho de verse en la necesidad de asentir concordando con las palabras de su adversario—. No sabes si después de un par de horas me aburro lo suficiente como para hacer un duelo mágico a grandes magnitudes.

Aladdin no pudo ver la sonrisa divertida de Sinbad, por el contrario tenía una mirada de reproche hacia Judal a pesar de que verdaderamente no lo odiaba, no podía hacerlo a pesar de lo experimentado. Volvió la mirada al rey que se enfrentaba al Oráculo del Imperio Kou aún con expresión confiada.

—Mientras estés aquí me quedaré con tu varita—solicitó el rey extendiendo la mano hacia el magi de cabello oscuro que sólo le vio como si su propuesta fuese absurda por todas partes y el mismo Aladdin casi experimentaba esa sensación, en acuerdo de nuevo con su contraparte, viendo desde un interlocutor al otro.

— ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! —Refutó Judal, incrédulo— Aunque te de mi varita, puedo seguir usando magia y tú deberías saberlo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, pero sólo lo pido como una garantía de tu parte de que no te emocionarás más de la cuenta—propuso aunque a sinceridad, a los dos magos les pareció un razonamiento ilógico—. Además, estoy seguro que no te gustaría reemplazar semejante pieza, por eso te lo pido como una muestra de que mantendrás tu palabra y se te devolverá cuando estés satisfecho y te vayas, de cualquier forma no es como si pudiéramos hacer mucho contra tu magia.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando que el Rukh que había reunido a su alrededor tomara forma de calor hasta producir fuego y flotara en la dirección que su bastón guiaba, manteniéndolo y luego haciéndolo explotar contra un objetivo designado. Un sonoro bostezo se escuchó a sus espaldas y la segunda bola de fuego explotó antes de que pudiera emitir alguna orden en señal de pérdida de concentración.

—Tu magia es patética, enano—Aladdin se giró para observar con molestia al otro que estaba relajado sobre un árbol comiendo melocotones.

Le observó unos instantes, estudiándolo a pesar de que el otro tenía una postura completamente desinteresada y eso le llevó a preguntarse qué quería el otro Magi de él. El niño sabía que en habilidad, el moreno le superaba por mucho, por lo que en él no encontraba una explicación lógica por la que Judal haya renunciado con tanta facilidad a su varita por quedarse a su lado a estudiar quién-sabe-qué. Frunció el ceño y en ese momento la mirada carmesí se posó sobre él.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Judal con altanería.

—No entiendo qué haces aquí—dijo con sinceridad mientras movía su báculo entre una mano y otra para aplacar la ansiedad—. Sé que eres más fuerte que yo así que no sé qué esperas saber de mí.

Vio a Judal saltar del árbol y aterrizar suavemente sobre la grama haciendo un suave sonido y el chico pudo observar como el Rukh había manipulado la gravedad para que descendiera con esa lentitud, casi como un baile, algo que en definitiva quería aprender. Alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos del Magi, quizás podía resolver algunas de sus dudas con respecto a la magia. Cierto era que, Yamuraiha era una excelente maga, pero había cosas que se le escapaban de sus manos por mucho. Un Magi podría ser capaz de responder a lo que la maga no podía.

Abrió la boca para hacer su propuesta y buscar una manera en la que la compañía de Judal fuese provechosa, pero lo próximo que sintió fue un pedazo de fruta en su boca. Miró al muchacho confundido para luego tomar el melocotón y notar que era el mismo que el mayor había estado comiendo y que no había terminado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —siguió Judal—Hace poco estabas prácticamente ignorándome y ahora andas haciendo preguntas tontas. Espero que sepas que esto no cambia nada y no te responderé si no me da la gana.

Y allí Aladdin entendió que nada de eso sería fácil, lo que le hizo mirarle con molestia.

Judal ajeno a las preguntas mentales de Aladdin, no podía evitar observarlo cada tanto. La forma en la que el _Rukh _le rodeaba, lo cegadora que era su magia, la tranquilidad que emanaba. Todo lo observaba, pero sencillamente no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal o tan siquiera amenazador.

—Que no se te olvide que yo soy tu anfitrión—dijo el menor de los Magis sacándole de sus cavilaciones

— ¿Y? —Respondió a modo defensivo, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar el otro con esa reciente pedantería que parecía más digna de él.

—Que al menos deberías ayudarme con mi magia si quieres permanecer en Sindria, no deberías estar en un lugar sin hacer nada.

La irritación le ganó al mayor de los Magis. Llevó su mano a la mejilla del chiquillo y comenzó a tirar de ella con más fuerza de la necesaria— ¿Estás intentando darme alguna clase de orden, mocoso de mierda?

— ¡Judal, eso duele!

—Esa es la idea, idiota—ahora tiraba del rostro infante de Aladdin con ambas manos.

Aladdin se quejó tratando de alejar las temibles manos de Judal de su cara y se asió con fuerza al cabello del otro. Comenzaron una guerra en la que ninguno daba tregua sin notar que eran vigilados desde una de las habitaciones reales.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Con sinceridad? —Preguntó el visir sin desviar la mirada de la escena, no obstante, no esperó respuesta de su rey y prosiguió —Que eres demasiado imprudente, Sinbad.

El rey sindriano ensanchó una sonrisa al ver que ahora ambos rodaban por la grama, parecía más una pelea de gatos que una batalla como lo expresaba la gravedad en la voz de su consejero.

—No creo que lo estés viendo desde la mejor de perspectiva, Ja'far.

En ese momento, el mencionado se volvió a su rey dedicándole una mirada escrutadora, dándole a entender que en esa ocasión tampoco sería parte de su grupo de marionetas; y pese a ello, le siguió el juego de palabras como de costumbre.

—Es de Judal de quien hablamos.

—Lo sé—respondió Sinbad con calma.

—Es el que incluso hizo desaparecer un Djinn.

—Recuerdo eso.

—Aladdin casi muere por eso—el rey asintió y Ja'far suspiró con derrota—Nunca me acostumbraré a tu forma de pensar, Sinbad.

Varios días pasaron y las variables no parecían cambiar. Sinbad seguía observando desde la distancia y en su rostro no estaba la sonrisa de los días anteriores. Aladdin había mantenido su entrenamiento por su cuenta y Judal sino estaba por los alrededores, pasaba horas desaparecido sin que pudiera tener idea de dónde se encontraba, no obstante, en ninguna de sus largas horas de vigilancia pudo ver hostilidad de parte del Magi del Imperio enemigo.

A Sinbad no se le hizo difícil descartar la idea de un ataque tras esas dos semanas de vigilancia.

—Te relevaré—dijo prudentemente Ja'far—. Necesito que firmes unos documentos que no pueden esperar, yo me quedaré y actuaré en caso de que sea necesario.

Aladdin practicaba formando figuras de vapor con instrucciones de Yamuraiha y Judal apareció desde uno de los espacios laterales del palacio comiendo melocotones que seguramente había tomado de la cocina, no había nada que presagiara un problema desde su enfoque.

—No es necesario—dijo tras unos segundos de silencio—. Vamos a trabajar Ja'far—El visir le miró atónito y abrió la boca, pero Sinbad alzó la mano deteniendo su evidente réplica—. Yamuraiha está con Aladdin, nos daremos cuenta de cualquier cosa antes de que sea grave.

Ja'far le miró unos momentos y dirigió su mirada al lugar de entrenamiento por otros silenciosos segundos, como si quisiera ver en esa escena lo que Sinbad veía, mas nada encontró que anulara esa ansiedad. Sin embargo, no encontró las palabras para refutarle a su rey.

—Sigo creyendo que es una imprudencia que Judal se quede aquí—dijo con voz neutral y excesivamente plana. De cualquier modo, para nadie era secreto que Ja'far tenía una ilimitada reserva con Judal y que era posible que nunca lo toleraría.

—También podría olvidarme del papeleo—respondió dando en el punto sensible de su visir haciendo que éste jadeara y despegara la vista de Aladdin y Yamuraiha. Ja'far pocos segundos después, estaba empujándole a la oficina.

Por su parte, Judal se hizo un espacio bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras volvía la mirada al entrenamiento. La maga tenía un innato talento y eso era algo que reconocía interiormente, pero había principios que se escapaban de sus manos por completo. Exhaló un sonoro bostezo y escuchó un sonido de decepción por parte del niño, su figura comenzó a desvanecerse.

— ¡Haz hecho un gran progreso, Aladdin! —felicitó Yamuraiha dando una palmadita de felicidad.

Judal observó la escena con desinterés sin lograr comprender el porqué de tanta alabanza. Podía ver errores nefastos en la magia del enano y eso le hacía reprenderse nuevamente, aun no encontraba algo que le obligara a quedarse allí y mucho menos qué había de diferente en el niño como para que hubiera despertado esa incontrolable curiosidad.

En varias ocasiones, había estado a punto de ir a recuperar su varita y largarse de ese colorido y dichoso reino, sin embargo, cada día que amanecía entre tanta calma y la suave comparsa de los ciudadanos iniciando sus actividades, le hacían sentirse perezoso. Algo que con sinceridad, comprendía en menor medida que la fortaleza del pequeño idiota.

—Pero si apenas y puedo mantener la forma…

La queja de Aladdin le atrajo de vuelta al presente haciendo que sin quererlo, prestara más atención a la escena. La maga ahora le consolaba y tras una nueva felicitación le dijo que todo estaba en la práctica, no sin advertirle que el excesivo esfuerzo no era bueno. Rodó los ojos tras esas palabras y sólo volvió la mirada cuando observó a la mujer alejarse, llevándose consigo un gran lote de pergaminos.

Si había prestado atención a lo dicho por la generala, creía haber escuchado que el enano debía descansar. Observaba a los Rukh revolotear ansiosos y reparó en que el consejo no había sido hecho al azar.

—Se te secará el cerebro si sigues—comentó con voz plana. Aladdin no pareció sorprenderse con su presencia porque miró sobre su hombro hacia Judal con expresión cansada. Sus ojos se veían más opacos de lo normal y el Magi de cabello oscuro supo de inmediato que era más que cansancio— Oye, ¿estás bien?

El chico asintió, pero a Judal ese gesto no le convenció. Salió debajo de la sombra, acercándose lentamente para observarlo más de cerca sin notar cuando su propio cuerpo se movió en un instante atrapando el peso muerto del chico entre sus brazos.

—Enano…—llamó dudoso retirando los cabellos de Aladdin de su rostro, el sudor corriendo copiosamente de sus sienes de una forma que a él le turbó lo suficiente como para hacer que su voz temblara— oye, no es gracioso…

Aladdin parpadeó débilmente en dirección a Judal y éste apreció su pálida tez—No te preocupes… sólo estoy cansado…

"¡¿Cansado?!" se repitió Judal sabiendo que aquello era inverosímil, era más que cansancio y en primer lugar por qué demonios se estaba preocupando. Intentó por todos los medios salir de su estupefacción y llevar al niño con alguien, toda esa serie de eventos le decía que estaba buscando mucho en la nada y que Aladdin no tenía nada que pudiera satisfacerle, pero por qué demonios no podía abandonar su lado, dejarle tirado en la grama bajo el abrasador sol hasta que le tostara la piel y retirarse. Su cuerpo se negó a responderle. Maldijo con dientes apretados observando el rostro durmiente de Aladdin.

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Lo que faltaba. La persona más inútil y molesta. Resopló levantando lentamente la mirada hacia el rubio idiota que ya estaba en posición de combate y eso le hizo pensar que ese inconveniente podría ser una molestia ya que no estaba precisamente con ánimos de aguantárselo. En otra ocasión tal vez pudiera arrastrar su trasero, pero tenía a un niño, un molesto niño, temblando de fiebre en sus brazos.

—Te hice una pregunta—habló de nuevo el candidato de Aladdin cuyo nombre no podía ni recordar.

—Y te he escuchado—respondió Judal levantándose y sosteniendo mejor al niño—, pero no me dio la gana de responderte—enfatizó e hizo una sonrisa torcida haciendo que el rubio saltara sobre sí con una espada que no pertenecía a su contenedor de metal. Sencillamente, ridículo.

A Judal no le costó elevarse por los aires y reír estruendosamente al ver al otro intentar alcanzarlo inútilmente, divertido, aunque no demasiado como para distraerle del pequeño renacuajo inconsciente que llevaba a costa.

Se desplazó unos instantes y en las torres más altas del palacio sindriano, pudo visualizar una ventana de una habitación aparentemente desocupada. Sin necesidad de convencimiento, se acercó a ella y entró. Eran trastos viejos y polvorientos, pero los suficientes como para acomodarse en la oscuridad durante algunas horas. Hubiera sido más fácil llevarle el enano al rey y retirarse, pero para esas alturas el candidato inútil seguramente había armado una historia en la que el Magi oscuro había injuriado al pobre Aladdin. La sola idea de lo que estarían comentando sobre él los generales y demás, le llenaba de diversión.

Dejó a Aladdin sobre un mueble viejo y sucio mientras él buscaba acomodo en otro lugar planteándose que aún estaba a tiempo de dejarlo en su habitación para que descansara como era debido, pero la idea no le pareció tan provechosa por lo que terminó quedándose rezagado en un espacio oscuro de la habitación degustando el último melocotón que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos.

Algo más tarde, cuando el sol sindriano se había puesto y aún estaba montado el alboroto en Sindria en busca de ambos Magis, Aladdin parpadeó con cansancio sintiéndose ligeramente mareado al intentar incorporarse. Se enjugó los ojos y jadeó silenciosamente al no reconocer la habitación ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Qué había pasado? Sus pasos aún seguían siendo bastante torpes, pero poco a poco se acostumbraba al movimiento cuando una voz le hizo olvidarse de todo en un instante.

—Con que sigues con vida—dijo Judal antes de emitir un bostezo y estirarse.

— ¿Qué me ocurrió? —quiso saber Aladdin y el otro respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Seguramente es que no tienes talento para la magia y te exigiste de más—razonó el mayor de los Magis con voz despreocupada y Aladdin recordó haberse sentido muy cansando y luego nada.

— ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí y me cuidaste?

Judal en ese momento abrió los ojos como si se percatara de lo que había hecho y frunció el ceño—Por supuesto que no—dijo con molestia (aunque era más consigo mismo) —Lo hice porque no estabas despierto para decirle a tu candidato que te desmayaste solito. ¿Tienes idea de lo molesta que es su voz?

Aladdin hizo una mueca de duda sin entender del todo esa explicación, pero algo le decía que Judal, por muy arrogante que fuera, no era del todo malo. Sonrió con su pequeño descubrimiento.

—Gracias.

—Te dije que no hice nada.

—Pero te quedaste aquí—Judal no contestó y aunque podía percibir una expresión molesta, lo que le importaba era la acción. Se acercó al otro Magi y se arrodilló frente él con calma— ¿Hay algo que quieras saber? —preguntó con prudencia.

El de mirada carmesí no cambió de expresión. Había una seriedad que el niño no creyó ver, era una seriedad meditabunda—No tengo idea de qué hablas.

—Te has quedado a mi lado durante todo este tiempo—explicó Aladdin—. Si aún no has encontrado lo que quieres saber, podríamos hablar de eso.

Por pocos segundos reinó el silencio y Judal no podía mentirse a sí mismo más. Fingió durante todo ese tiempo que había sido curiosidad por su magia, pero ahora descubría que la magia no tenía nada que ver con su habilidad, era algo que quizás estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance y que nunca podría conseguir.

Aladdin estaba rodeado de luz colocándolo en una barrera luminosa que si se arriesgaba a avanzar, corría el riesgo de calcinarse o ser consumido por ella y le molestaba. Odiaba admitir que le molestaba profundamente no poder alcanzarlo a pesar de su notoria diferencia de habilidad. ¿Qué tenía Aladdin que absorbía de esa manera?

Si se quedaba cerca del enano, corría el riesgo de dejar perderse y eso era algo que no estaba seguro de querer hacer, aún a pesar de que su decisión acarreara tomar un camino más doloroso.

— ¿Judal?

Y lo observó. Esos ojos curiosos y brillantes, aunque cansados, centelleaban con vitalidad pura. Su voz suave, la sinceridad de sus acciones y palabras. Todo dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo analítico que por más que quisiera, no podría abordar o dominar. Y odiaba el hecho de reconocer que el chiquillo era un adversario que guardaba un poder más peligroso y atrayente que su magia.

—Es inútil—respondió finalmente—. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí—hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Aladdin se arrojó abrazándole a la cintura, impidiéndoselo.

—Nada es inútil—susurró con la voz ahogada contra su pecho—. Así que no estés triste, Judal.

Judal pasó saliva y sintió que su garganta dolió. ¿Triste? ¿De dónde sacaba el pequeño idiota semejante tontería? — ¿Quién está triste, enano?

—No puedes engañar al Rukh—respondió el chiquillo y eso le hizo notar que en efecto, el Rukh negro estaba agitado, resaltando sobre el blanco con sus movimientos erráticos y arrítmicos.

Guardó silencio unos instantes y resopló sin tener la intención de hacer nada. Aladdin se separó un poco y se colocó a la altura de su rostro alcanzando sus labios y aunque Judal se sintió de nuevo turbado, no demostró emoción alguna, de su rostro estoico lo único que se movieron fueron sus pupilas que enfocaban el rostro del niño tratando de no perder detalles, desde su suave mirada, hasta el ligero rubor de sus mejillas. Por algún motivo sentía algo de calor en su rostro, pero pudo ignorarlo con facilidad.

Aladdin se separó sonriendo con suavidad mientras susurraba un «lo sabía» que descolocó levemente a Judal y le hizo mostrar un rostro interrogante.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el chico y Judal vio que sus Rukh danzaban calmos casi al mismo ritmo que los del niño, como si la influencia de éste fuera lo suficiente como para acabar con lo que era. Calcinaría su esencia con esa magia que no veía ni entendía.

—Eres un enano tramposo—dijo atrayéndole en un abrazo al que Aladdin no se negó sino por el contrario, correspondió.

Quizás no estuviera tan mal ser atrapado por esa magia.

* * *

En breve el 6to día~


End file.
